Little White Lies: Reposted
by poetic love
Summary: yeah i did it. i have a beta now. introducing... IchikoKitsuneKoumori! thanx for your help! NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Little White Lie

It started with a crack. ( you know. A crack in glass? Well anyway)

"Yuusuke, come back! Auntie's gonna be mad at you!" A young Kagome shouted.

Kagome, Yuusuke, and Keiko were all childhood friends. Yuusuke boasted to his Cousin Kagome, that he could run into the well house and beat the monster at her shrine/home.

"C'mon Kags. I can beat'em!" He said while puffing out his chest.

"Yuusuke it's scary. Get out of there" Keiko whined.

Yuusuke could never stand Keiko whines and grumbled his defeat. Outside, Keiko giggles and beams that she did something Kagome couldn't do. While Yuusuke was walking out, he kicked the pillar which set off a chain of events. Everything fell off the wall, including Jii-chan's prized glass encased, fermented ginger roots.

"What is that? It reeks!" Yuusuke says, throwing his hands over his mouth and nose.

"Ooh, Jii-chan is gonna get you." Kagome said, already dashing to the house.

"Not if I get there first!" He says running hard to beat Kagome.

Keiko walked, still in her own thoughts on envying Kagome. She watched as the two ran to tell their side of the story first. 'One day' She says to herself. 'One day, I'll beat Kagome and have all eyes on me and Yuusuke by my side.' She nods at her new-found determination and sprints off to hear 'who told on whom.'

"Gramps, Kagome broke that jar thing in the ol' well house!" Yuusuke panted out, bursting in the house. Kagome not to far behind, collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes, not giving any indication whether she did it or not.

"Is this true, Kagome?" Jii-chan asked.

She wheezed out a weak 'no'.

"Keiko, Yuusuke, time to go home. Your parents will be worried." Kagome's mother Kaori said. (AN: I don't know her real name)

"Hai! Bye Kags, have fun." Yuusuke said smirking. Keiko shook her head and went outside.

While Kagome was getting a harsh scolding, she was thinking of how to get back at Yuusuke. 'I'll get him even if it takes a couple of years.' She thought.

On the other hand, Yuusuke was thinking on how to avoid his punishment. 'Kagome's never gonna forgive me. Gotta lay low for a while.'

"Suke, you're not listening to me." Keiko pouted.

He sweat dropped. "C'mon Keiko, I was thinking how to avoid Kagome for a few years till she calms down!" He said defensively.

They both thought for a minute.

"Dunno. New school?" She suggested. Yuusuke smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I just might do that. Thanks Keiko." He thought, she would squeal and faint. He was only half right.

"Yuusuke!" She slugged him in the arm.

"Eh heh. Night!" He called over his shoulder, running home.

"Night." Keiko whispered, blushing. 'He's mine.' She thought.

Yuusuke ran home to tell his mother he wanted to go to a new school. "Somewhere far away from Kagome! Some place she won't come to." He said in a rush.

Atsuko realized he must have did something really bad for him to go this far.

"And while we're at it, away from Keiko, too!" He joked.

P.L: hello, I'm to be you're authoress this time. My beta, Kami bless her has shown me the error of my ways

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: ( grumbles) more like grammar

P.L: (ignores mumbles) well, I never.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: well this is the new updated version. Not that different though.

P.L: so R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Little White Lie

'**talking'** is Kurama

_'talking'_ is Youko

'_talking_' is Hiei

It's a reunion, run the hell away!!!

* * *

Kagome was now an adult of 20. She and her friends completed the shattered Shikon Jewel and defeated the Hanyou, Naraku. The well sealed, upon letting Inuyasha and Shippou to her time. Kagome, already being Sesshoumarus' adopted sister, adopted Shippou as her son. She became the permanent guardian of the jewel after Kikyo died, giving her the rest of her soul back.

Yuusuke was also 21 he was still working as a spirit detective along with his friend Kuwabara and demon companions, Shuuichi (aka Kurama) and Hiei. He was (in a weird way AN: Don't ask me. I was gonna bash her, but naw she can do that herself.) dating Keiko. Fighting Demons was an easy task compared to keeping his dates to her and not get killed about it.

* * *

Yuusuke walked into WacDonalds'. He saw a lot of people there, including high school girls. (sounds like a regular Shigure, ne?) Their short skirts reminded him of someone he tried to avoid for so long. (not any more mwa ha ha :cough cough: ahem )

Kagome was sitting in WacDonalds with her friends. The weird thing was that they kept looking at their watches. Something was up.

Eri started. "So Kagome,"

"What do you think about Hojou?" Yuka finished.

Inwardly, Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. They have been trying to set her up with him since junior high. 'Why Kami, of all people to set me up with? Why him?' She cried in her mind.

"He's boring, as I've said a hundred times before. I don't want to be his girlfriend." She growled lowly.

"Aww c'mon Kagome, you need to stop being hung up over that two-timing bad boy and get with a nice guy!" Eri exclaimed.

'If only they knew the truth. If only…' Her train of thought was interrupted by a roaring laugh.

"Ugh, what an annoying laugh. Well if you can call it that." She laughed.

Kagome stopped. She knew that laugh, forever instilled in her mind, she got up and followed the sound. 'It can't be.'

Yuusuke was having the time of his life. He was hanging out with all of his close friends, including Hiei. The fire apparition needed a break. Yuusuke laughed out loud when Kuwabara was once again insulted. He knew that some of the people here were looking at him like he was a fool but he didn't care. He looked down to see a shadow figure hovering over him. He thought it was another thug looking for a fight. He was about to swing when a voice colder than his drink flooded his ears.

"Yuusuke Urameshi. I can't believe I see you here of all the places in Tokyo." A very, very, very angry feminine voice hissed.

His body stopped working for a moment. Than, he turned to see a very beautiful girl. She had very shapely legs that looked like they go for miles and a figure that any girl would give both arms for. Her milky skin made her waist-length hair seem like a black waterfall cascading down her back. Her trim waist went up to her flat stomach which led to her perky breast that lifted with every breath she took, luring him in a trance. Her long neck revealed a heart-shaped face with full pouty lips. Her button nose sat between high cheek bones. Her eyes were dazzling. Blue-gray eyes blazing at his face, boring into him. Her bangs were framing them making them stand out.

"Hey Urameshi, that an ex you haven't told anyone about?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah, don't know her. But that don't mean that we couldn't go and get to know each other." Yuusuke said while winking at her.

Kurama gasped that Yuusuke would flirt like that, in front of Keiko no less. Keiko narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend's back. Hiei on the other hand understood why Yuusuke does this.

'So this is "testing the waters" eh?' Hiei said to himself.

"So Yun-kun, you don't recognize little ol' Kaggie, do ya? Shame, you won't live to remember me." The girl said advancing on the Toushin.

Yuusuke thought hard on this. 'Yun-kun? Where have I heard that before?' He looked her over. 'She has a great body hell, her eyes are stunning... Wait a second, Kaggie!?!' A flashback hit him.

::Flashback::

A young Yuusuke walked up the shrine stairs with his mother. He had a sour pout on his face at the thought of being here.

"Why do I have to be here?" He whined to her.

"We have to meet your cousins. They are on your Father's side so we have to at least say, 'Hi.'" She told him.

Yuusuke grumbled and crossed his arms when he got to the top. He took a look around and seen that it was big, with a little shack and lots of trees. A cosy looking house was there and out of the house a little girl came out. She smiled and waved to them and Yuusuke couldn't help but smile back. The girl called back to someone and more figures came out. A woman with a baby in her arms and an old man.

"Kaori!!!" Atsuko called.

"Atsuko!!!"

They ran to each other and smiled. While the grown ups were talking, the girl made her way to where Yuusuke was.

"Hi I'm Kagome!!" She chirped.

"Yuusuke." He grumbled back.

"Humm. I'll call you Yun-kun and you can call me Kaggie." She said with a smile.

::End Flashback::

Yuusuke gulped and stood up, slowly edging back to Keiko. "Now Kaggie, no need to be hostile. What's a little joke? C'mon laugh with me ehehe..." He said with fear creeping into his voice.

The girl looked at him with murderous intent. He jumped behind Keiko and started to chuckle nervously.

Everyone around the table watched the transaction with rising interest. No one scared the daylights out of Yuusuke, except Keiko!

Kuwabara laughed straight out loud at this. "Wah ha ha, Urameshi's afraid of a woman ah ha ha..." He stopped when he noticed the girl glaring at him. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Too scarrryyyyy."

Keiko stepped in front of Yuusuke and assumed her rights as his girlfriend. She looked the girl head on and said. "I don't care if you knew him or not. He's mine and if you want him you'll have to go through me. I'm warning you, I have a mean punch." She said leveling her own glare.

Blue-Grey eyes softened at the girl in front of her target. She smiled and shook her head gently. She then smirked and said to Keiko. "Took you guys long enough Kei-chan. I knew one day you'd knock some sense into him, literally."

Keiko gasped and her eyes widened. 'No, it can't be..' The only one of her friends she allowed to call her that was. "Gome-chan?" She said meekly.

"Who else would want to kill the baka behind you?" She said with smiling eyes.

Keiko squealed as softly as she could because of certain demons hearing. "It's been too long!!" she said while glomping her

"Hai Hai. Now if you don't mind I would like to breathe fresh air." She said laughing softly.

Keiko got off and took a good look at her. "Wow Gome you look good. So, How's the Hobo?" She said jokingly.

"Ugh, don't remind me. The girls are still trying to set me up with the guy. I mean c'mon, after the first time I said, 'No Thank you' wouldn't you leave? The boy is either brain dead or just plain dense." She said nodding sagely.

Keiko laughed. "Nah, he just wants to love you. You the sick girl that he can help and be looked up to like a god of healing."

"Oh, sure I'll look up to him. Look up to shoving my foot up his..."

"OK, would someone please, tell me what's going on? Why you two stopped fighting over Yuusuke?" Kuwabara said.

"Okay FirstI was never fighting over Yuusuke there. He didn't recognize me until the last minute, to which I'm still going to maim him for, than I started talking to Keiko. Besides, why would I fight over blood?" She asked.

"Hn, who are you, Onna?" Hiei asked.

"Me? I'm Kagome. Yun's cousin."


	3. Chapter 3

Little White Lie

'talking' is Kurama

'talking' is Youko

'talking' is Hiei

I know things that you still don't know.

Everyone looked at Kagome as she introduced herself. Kurama looked at her and was trying hard not to blush at all the visions Youko had of her under them. Keiko was smiling on the outside and seething inside, Hiei was being stoic as usual, and Kuwabara was thinking about asking her on a date but then remembered his Yukina.( and that particular thought gained a possessive growl from hiei.) "Wow, your too pretty to be Urameshi's cousin." He said aloud.

"Thanks, I think?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Would you go on a date with me pretty lady?" Kuwabara said dropping on one knee and holding her hands.

At this time, Keiko looked ready to answer for her, Hiei was about to laugh, Yuusuke paled, and Kurama growled possessively. Kagome looked at Kuwabara like he had grown a second head. She took her hands away and knocked him out with a punch. He laid on the floor with swirly eyes. Kagome realizing what she just did keeled down and poked him in the head.

"Damn. Sorry about that. Just reminded of my friend Miroku. He should be up in about an hour or less. Hopefully less." She said, while sweat dropping.

Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

"he even forgot about Yukina." Muttered Keiko

As she had said the magic words, Kuwabara jumped up and yelled " my darling I'll save you and the kitties!" with a fist raised high. Thankfully hiei put him back down with three well placed thumps. (IKK: you just had to do it didn't you? ME: shrugs)

"So, Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked.

* * *

Sorry its so short. Lately I've been having some problems with typing up more chapters.

I will put in a lot of lemons to all those who are wondering.

Ja Ne minna-sans!!!


	4. Chapter 4

P.L: Hello people!! Nelle here and with me is my very own characters Matsuharu and Inari. Though I really need to start the story.

Inari: I still think I shouldn't be here. (Whines) Aniki

Matsuharu: Oi you don't have a stunner pointed at you!!

Kagome: P.L you're insane

P.L: like a fox

Shippou and Youko: Hey!!!!

P.L: Sorry. On to the show!!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Talking' is Kurama

'Talking' is Youko

'Talking' is Hiei

Previously:

Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

"So, Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Now:

Kagome looked at everyone. She had to admit the red head was a hottie, (AN: you cannot sit there and say that Kurama isn't a hottie. Unless you're a hetero. If you not one then burn for insulting my god!!! sry rant mode Ahem. IKK: ** So, you mean if you are interested in males but don't think Kurama's a hottie, then your telling them to burn, right? P.L: yep) **she looked him up and down.

'Hm looks like a runner. Firm long legs, nice ass, probably a 6-pack, nice pecs, long red hair wonder if it's as silky as it looks? Kissable lips, nice nose, and oh those eyes! Green eyes are hard to come by. He's looking at me!!'

"Ahem. Can I help you Higurashi-san? You looked a little spaced out." Kurama said.

'Oh, Red tell her she's hot!! C'mon just say it!' Youko whispered.

'No, I won't. Even if she is lovely.' Kurama said.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you..." Kagome trailed off, not knowing his name.

'Ooh Tell her your name idjit.' Youko growled. (AN: Had to use it)

Kurama walked over and stepped over Kuwabara's body easily and stood in front of Kagome. He took her hand and looks straight into her cloudy eyes. He kissed her knuckles and rubbed his thumb over them.

"Minamino. Minamino Shuuichi. A pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san." He said huskily purring out the 'r's in the sentence.

"Iie, please call me Kagome or Kag any of the like Minamino-san." She said lowering her eyelashes, blushing lightly at his tone.

Kurama walked closer to her ear and said with Youko's influence. "Then please, call me Shuuichi, Kagome-chan." He felt her shiver against him, he smiled and backed up to see her half-lidded eyes.

'Ah She looks... What's that right word I'm looking for?'

'Horrible?'

'No my Firefly. She just looks...'

'Fuckable.'

'Ah yes, Thank you Kurama, I... Wait did you just say FUCKABLE!?!' Youko yelped.

'Well, I obviously can see it and I certainly want to do it.' Kurama grinned.

'Well, I'll be damned. Kurama actually wants to get into a girl's pants.' Hiei said.

'I have created the ultimate man. Somebody pinch me.'

'Ok'

'OUCH! I didn't really mean it!!'

'Kagome has been trying to talk to you for a while now.' Hiei closed out.

"I'm sorry, What was that you said Kagome-san?" Kurama asked embarrassed.

"Can you let go? I need my hand." She said tugging on said appendage.

Kurama let go and gave her a once over with golden-green eyes. He was about to ask her a question when a resounding beep shrilled out. Yuusuke scowled and walked outside to pull out a... pink compact? Kagome looked at him incredulously before erupting into a fit of giggles. Kurama raised an eyebrow and she pointed out to Yuusuke yelling outside at the feminine object.

"Never pegged him to actually check himself out in a compact. Though, he always did act a little girly." She said, eyes twinkling.

Kurama thought about it and chuckled, though Hiei tried not to, his eyes did show amusement. Yuusuke came back looking stressed.

"Sorry guys. The toddler wants us to come in. Keiko, I'm sorry but I gotta go." He said and kicked Kuwabara awake.

"But I'wanna da kitty." The tall lanky boy, moaned.

"Kuwabaka get up!!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara got up and looked at Yusuke. "Huh?"

"Kaggie, I gotta go. I'll call you ok?" Yusuke said giving her a hug.

Kagome smiled and shook her head she felt a youki signature and was dying to go get it. "Go ahead Suke-kun. You know where I live. See you."

Yusuke walked out the door with Hiei behind him. Kurama looked at her and took both of her hands to his mouth and kissed their palms. She blushed as he walked closer and whispered in her ear.

"You, my dear, are someone who I will definitely see again. No matter what the cost." He murmured against her ear, feeling the shiver that came with her spike of arousal.

"and you" She said as she whispered softly in his ear, hearing his sharp intake of breath. "my strong kitsune, are going to have to do better."

"Why is that?" He breathed out.

"Because a kitsune already has my full attention." She purred against him.

Kagome leaned back and looked at Kurama. She took in how his eyes were half lidded golden with flecks of green and flowing with lust for her. She smiled lustily and pushed him towards the exit.

"I believe you have an engagement to go to, and I wouldn't dream of making you late." She said

Kurama took a look at her profile and for once cursed Koenma with all his worth.

'I second that.' Youko said looking very much the sexual predator he is.

oxoxoxoxoxoxLOVEMEoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome watched as her cousin and his friends walked off.

' Well I didn't lie. Shippou does hold my attention. Now for that demon.' She thought, as she blended into the shadows.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxuwishyoudiditlikemeoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.L: Hell, I did well. I really need to start updating.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: no… ya think?

P.L: everyone's a critic.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: nu-uh. I'm a Beta.

P.L: same thing (shrugs.)

Kurama: Youko wants a chapter to himself really.

P.L: rrreeeaaaaalllyyyyy. I might do that

Kagome: Could there be any more tension?

P.L: Hey thank Saphira1204. if it wasn't for that suggestion, I WOULDA PUT YOU ON HIATUS GODDAMMIT!!! ( huffs( everyone on the floor in the corner scared))no respect.

Matsuharu: Ahem well. Poetic Love doesn't own Inuyasha or YYH. Sorry

P.L: (grumbles) If I did Kurama would be walking around half naked

(fan girls shriek and fall out drooling)

Inari: Review. all

ya

have

ta

do

is

press

da

nice

looking

button

right

here

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

P.L: whee, that was fun! Oh hello people!!!

Inari: What are you going to do?

P.L: O.O oh snap.

**IKK: raises eyebrow****hm**

Matsu: nani?

P.L: heh heh, funny story that one. I just remembered what I said about the chapters to Youko.

Kagome: Are you really going to give him his own chapter? That's just plain crazy.

P.L: Well not really. It won't be his own chapter. Just a chapter where he'll... (Smacks hand on mouth)

Kag&Kur: What? Out with it woman!!!!!

P.L: Chill out or I'll sick Hojou on you!

(Kags sulks in her corner)

Kur: That's not right at all.

(Yuusuke turns to him)

Yuusuke: You do know she has you with one word, right?

**IKK: One Word?**

Youko: Well? What word will it be hmm? Rewrite? A death, again?

Koenma: No a fate worse than death or Botan

**IKK: Oh like with Kagome's one word right? ****Hojou**

**P.L: no, this word is for Youko only**

(Inari snickers in the background and Hiei smirks)

P.L: (glares and whispers) fangirls

Kurama pales and Inari shakes her head in sympathy.

Matsu: As much as I enjoy the daily taunting of the minds can we get on with the story?

P.L: oohh lookie a baby!! (Squeals and glomps him to my chest) Who's the cutest baby in the whole world yes you are, I could just squeeze you for days (mindless cooing)

**(IKK sighs)**

Botan: Sir get out of there, now!!!

Ko-kun: (sniffs as if ready to tear) bu-but no one ever cuddles me.

Yuusuke: Get out of there toddler!!!!!

Ko-kun: Make me!

**IKK: Oh So ****Koenma****-san just a subtle pervert. (****snickers**

(P.L runs with Yuusuke, Botan and George following)

Kur: Sorry but P.L doesn't own Inuyasha or YYH.

Inari: on to the show!!

**IKK: in case you all ****was**** wondering, my absent-minded co-authoress**** (P.L whimpers)**** didn't put this on the last chapter so here:**

**Kagome calls ****Yuusuke****Yun**

**Keiko calls ****Yuusuke****Suke**

**Hiei calls ****Yuusuke****: Detective**

**Kuwabara**** calls ****Yuusuke****Urameshi**

**Kurama calls ****Yuusuke****Yuusuke****-sama I believe after he found out that ****Yuusuke**** was the next in line for ****Raizen****Makai**** throne before that I think he just called him ****Yuusuke**

**Yuusuke**** calls Kagome: Kaggie**

**Keiko calls Kagome: ****Gome**

**Hiei calls Kagome: ****Onna**

**Kurama calls Kagome: Kagome-chan**

**Kagome calls Kurama: ****Shuuichi****-kun**

**Yuusuke**** calls Kurama: Fox Boy**

**Hiei calls Kurama: Fox or does he call Youko Fox.**

**Shuuichi**** calls Youko: **

**Hiei calls Youko:**

**So on, and so forth.**

**Kurama****Youko Shuuichi**

**YoukoDemon/Demon Side **

**Shuuichi****Human/Human Side**** -****This is the way I see it **

HahahahahahahahahaULOVETHIShahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

'Talking' is Kurama

'Talking' is Youko

'Talking' is Hiei

Previously:

Kagome watched as her cousin and his friends walked off.

'Well I didn't lie. Shippou does hold my attention. Now for that demon.' She thought, as she blended into the shadows.

Now:

"What is it now, Toddler?" Yuusuke grumbled, as he walks through the portal to Reikai's office.

"For the last 462 times I'm not a toddler. I'm at least 8x as old as your grandparents." The Reikai Prince said in his pint-sized glory.

"I must agree with Yuusuke on this Koenma sir. I had met someone who is quite the charmer and you just interrupted what could have turned into a very good evening for Youko as well as for me." Kurama said looking very agitated.

"HN" Hiei grunted.

"My sweet Yukina, how I love you, let me count the ways..." Well he's thinking. (If you can guess where this came off of, go buy a cookie, I ran out)

"There is a b-class demon headed for this shrine and we suspect it has to deal with a weird sort of energy." Koenma said while a picture of Higurashi shrine popped up.

Yuusuke paled and grabbed Koenma throat and yelled, "Why didn't you say that earlier you dummy, my baby cousin lives there!!!!!!"

Koenma paled and called Botan to his office. "Botan come quick and make a portal to Higurashi shrine now!!"

A black hole showed itself and Yuusuke dived for it mumbling that he'd never forgive himself if Kagome gets hurt. It was so low that when Kurama heard it his sight went to a steady blood red.

'No one hurts our mate-to-be, Koenma be damned.' Youko snarled.

'I second that.' Kurama growled, as he raced through it as well.

What the Reikai Tantei didn't know is that this will change them forever

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome materialized back into her room from the shadows. Sometimes she wondered if the jewel made a mistake making her, a midnight Kitsune.

'But I'm a better mother for Shippou. And with the training everybody gave me before the final battle helps.'

Yes Kagome is a midnight Kitsune. (Kind of like my OCS Inari and Matsu ) all midnight Kitsune's had an affinity for shadows as well as plants even the long thought extinct moon flower, and elemental powers. She changes in her demon form in front of the mirror. She has long blue-black hair with blue ears tipped black and 6 black tails tipped blue swishing happily behind her. Her body stayed the same except the fact she grew 2 inches. Her delicate but strong claws that glinted a light blue in the light. She had two black stripes across her cheekbones, wrist, hips, chest and ankles. Her normally blue-gray eyes lightened to a cerulean blue. She smirked as her fangs came into view. She stopped, as she sniffed for her kit.

'Strange. I can usually smell his scent. Oh Where is he?' She thought, to herself as she put on her grey hakama and blue haori and walked out the back.

"Shippou, oh Shippou?" She called, as she walked in the forest.

"Oh Where, oh Where has my little kit gone? Oh Where, oh Where could he be?" She sung aloud, so he could hear her coming. She heard a light giggle to her left and smiled, not knowing that six pairs of eyes were on her form.

&&

The Reikai Tantei exited the portal and into the surrounding forest of the shrine. Each one deep in their own thoughts as to where the demon could be.

"Oh Where, oh Where has my little kit gone? Oh Where, oh Where could he be?" A low voice sung, sounding so melodic that all of their anxieties faded from hearing it. It had a sensual undertone that made them shiver.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara asked softly.

"I dunno but we're gonna find out now." Yuusuke said gruffly, his thoughts still on his baby cousin.

The sight that graced them was summed up in one word 'unearthly'.

She was a tenshi. Her hands seemed soft to the touch with blue claws tipping each finger. She wore no shoes but moved soundlessly across the forest floor. The hakama and haori did nothing to dwarf her figure but slightly wrap around her like silk. Her 6 black tails swayed in the breeze, blowing her blue-black hair as well. Her kitsune ears twitched to hear any sound and they were careful not to make a one.

"If this is the demon, why is she here?" Yuusuke asked to himself.

'Lavender and rain.' Youko said dreamily.

'Hmm? What was that Youko?' Kurama asked.

'Her scent. So seductive yet so calming. A midnight Kitsune at that'

'Fox, do you hear giggling?' Hiei asked.

'Yes, to the left of us but what does that have to do with...'

'Oh shit.'

&&

Kagome walked to the sound of the giggle and stalked around the tree her son was in. She decided to play a game.

"Oh now, Where did that clever kit of mine go off to? Is he here?" She said, as she moved a fern.

A stifled sound rang in her ears.

"No he's here!" She said, as she moved to the bush. She knew where her son was but she could have sworn she smelled some other people near her. She leaned against the tree and said, "Oh I shall never find my kit anywhere. But who will eat the chocolate pocky with me and save me from boredom?" She sighed dramatically.

'Gotcha'

"Fear not kaa-san for I, the great Shippou will save you!" A little auburn fur ball barreled into her chest which revealed a fire illusion fox kit. (I dunno what he really is so nyah **IKK: me either, though that works for me.**)

"Oh Thank you..." Kagome stopped and looked in the direction of her cousin.

"Yuusuke?"

&&

"We need to leave now." Kurama whispered, urgently. If the vixen found them, it wouldn't be pretty.)

"Hell no! Until I see Kagome is far away from demons as possible then I'll leave." Yuusuke hissed.

"Yuusuke?" A soft voice inquired.

All heads turned to the vixen with the fox kit clinging to her haori. She looked at them as recognition flashed though her orbs.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Yuusuke asked.

Before the vixen could answer a roar rang out through the grounds. The female kitsune looked off to see a boar youkai running at her with full speeds. Her eyes widened, as she jumped away from the tree in time.

'Shit just what I need. My cousin knows I know about demons and is one. He's gonna blow me a new one.' Kagome grumbled in her mind.

Kagome flipped and landed without a sound.

"Wench, give me the Shikon." It ground out.

Kagome looked at the youkai in amusement and laughed out loud. The Reikai Tantei looked at her like she grown another head. She wiped a tear of mirth and smiled a dazzling smile that dazed the few males except Two.

'Oh shit, I know that smile.' Yuusuke said running behind a tree.

"Why would I do that, hmm?" Kagome asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Give me the jewel and if you beg like a good bitch. I'll rut you and claim you as mine." It snorted.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as the air turned a bit frosty. Shippou looked up to see the look in his mother's eye. He hopped out of her arms and ran for the tree Yuusuke was behind. On the way he pulled Kuwabara and Kurama with him. Hiei moved on his own.

"So you're Yuusuke-ojisan, ne?" Shippou asked tilting his head cutely. Yuusuke nodded dumbly. "Don't worry kaa-san is not going to let it get away with that comment." Shippou said nodding his head sagely.

Kurama pieced it together. "You are Kagome's son?" He asked. He received a nod. "and you're a kitsune?" Another nod.

'That little vixen. She got us good.'

'Well it's not like she lied.'

-Flashback-

"and you" She said as she whispered softly in his ear, hearing his sharp intake of breath. "my strong kitsune, are going to have to do better."

"Why is that?" He breathed out.

"Because a kitsune already has my full attention." She purred against him.

**(IKK: whoa they didn't notice she said kitsune, did they? )**

-Flashback end-

'Good point'

Everyone tuned back to Kagome, because she started to breathe deeply.

"C'mon and let me rut you. At least with the Shikon you're worth sumptin." The Boar youkai said, looking lecherously at her.

Kurama growled and Shippou shook his head. "He shouldn't have done that." Shippou said looking very pale.

"Why is that?" Yuusuke asked for once looking very afraid.

"Watch." Shippou answered, eating the chocolate pocky he swiped off his kaa-san.

&&

"First you call me a bitch then say I'm worthless?" Kagome growled, her blood beast roaring for blood of the insolent fool.

"Heh. Hell yeah. What you gonna do?" It sneered.

"Kill you." She said swiping her claws. The beast roared in pain as it was burned from the inside out with pure miko energy. Kagome turned to her cousin and his friends as she calmed down.

"Tea?" She asked, scratching her head sheepishly.

&&&&&&&

P.L: Well another chapter done. School starting soon so I'll try to write all my stories to keep you all here.

Kag: You have got to be kidding me!

P.L: nani?

Kag: It's Yuusuke. With a stuffed animal.

**IKK: snickers**** That**** sounds like your ****Meiling**** talking about ****Kero**

Puu: PUUUUUU

Kag: Sorry Spirit Beast

Puu: puu, puu puuuuuu

Shippou: So, what did he say?

Inari: It said review!

(P.L and Shippou): O.O

Inari: What?

P.L: You understand it!?!?

Inari: No I used the puu-ense dictionary/translator

**IKK: I want one of those!**

P.L: no mine!

**IKK: (pouts)**

Hiei: HN

P.L: okay Hiei

Inari: O.O you understand him!?!?

P.L: yes, I'm fluent in stoic speech. Sesshou helped me get my diploma and masters in it. Naze?

**IKK: Oh, Cool Sesshoumaru-sama is giving classes! I ****wanna**** join! (****runs**** off to find him)**

Matsu: Okay

Kur: review


	6. AN for all my stories

Hello people it's me! Poetic love! And I must say, I've never gotten this much people to be interested in my stories before. Well this is a chapter where I must tell you all some important news!

Little white lies is reposted and up so please feel free to look LWL fans.

A Little Love Won't Hurt You poll is still open until 5/3 so please vote cuz I want to know what you want in the future chapters.

Blind Love is a Naruto Fanfic so it is centered more on Kisame and the Akatsuki. There will be random pop ups of Naruto and Konoha gangs but I'll leave what will happen a secret.

I do have some more ideas for stories so please take a look and read…

20 tantalizing ways to eat chocolate. Inuyasha: Kag/Sess lemons and the like

Summary: Inuyasha finally leaves kagome and runs off to mate with Kikyou (the clay whore) the gang gets fed up and stays at Kaede's village. The well is open and allows shippou to come out of it too. Kagome sits at the Goshinboku tree and finds someone who listens to her problems. Will Sesshoumaru be able to resist her? Not with me writing.

Driver's license IY/YYH X-Over: Hiei/Kag lemons and more.

Summary: the wells closed after the final battle and leaves kagome and her adopted son shippou in the future. Seeing that her family has moved to England because her mom remarried a year ago she gets a permanent job as a driving instructor. Hiei by order and pleading is getting a driver's license for his next mission. He slowly falls for the miko. Can this speed demon make a wrong turn and crash into love?

Impulse YYH/IY X-Over: Kur/Kag well of course lemons and all that

Summary: Kagome finally finishes the jewel and makes a weird wish. For shippou to get his wish. Now shippou knows there is no selfish wish so he just wants everyone to get their wishes to come true, and Kag becomes a silver elemental fox youkai to be a better mom to shippou. She takes shippou to her time to find that she has to live with her cousin Yusuke until she gets her own 

apartment. During a run in with a demon, she meets Kurama and well… things went faster so to speak.

Major Love Pains Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke/OC-Inari lemon romances come on do I have to?

Summary: Keiko decides enough is enough and breaks it off with Yusuke. Koenma's new mission has them all going crazy. Searching for 1 male tiger demon mage was enough but helping him look for his family? And what's with the daughter and her mother? Guest appearances: Hojo, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and more

One Last Cry IY/YYH X-Over: Kur/Kag You know I'll put lemons in this story too

Summary: kagome is heartbroken after Inuyasha's betrayal and Hojo's breakup. A solid wall by her heart can a red haired fox come and take the best treasure they could ever know… Love?

My Love One-shot Mars: Rei/Kira not this time a nice fluffy one. With a baby.

Summary: Rei gives his feeling for Kira out by song. With an Appearance by: Baby Rai!

I hope you all have some fun readings some of the previews that will be published soon ALLWHY should have a new chapter soon so keep up the reviews.

JA!!


	7. yes another AN

Hey P.L here! I decided to continue the original Little White Lies.

Why? Because I'm bored and I found my old Chapters I wrote for it.

IKK I'm sure will understand. (I hope)

I am working on a new chapter for ALLWHY and I hope that when I put it on its long.

And for those who like Sasuke: I'm sorry he is a bastard here but hey, it fits with the whole

EMO dark king who thinks his brother's dead and is stalked by a screaming banshee.

So I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Ja


	8. new ch 6

P.L: ok, thanks for the reviews. I mean not many people review for my stories and it makes me happy.

**IKK: Yeah I know how that feels. Every review My sister and I get for are Poems are treasured. They just brightens you up.**

Inari: well I'm still not talking to you. (Turns nose up at me)

P.L: (whines) I'm sorry!! Please! I didn't mean it. You know that.

Kur: What's wrong?

P.L: (Glomps him) Nari-chan won't sniff speak to me. (cries hysterically)

Matsu: It was a simple mistake.

Inari: She paired me with a jackass!!

Hiei: Hn. Onna, I wouldn't get my hopes up like that.

Inari: (in Hiei's face) I'd rather put up with Chu than you, you pint-sized sugar addict!!

**IKK: But sugar's good!**

P.L: thank you! Finally some one listens!

Botan: They were made for each other. First lovers spat.

(Hiei and Inari give her an evil glare)

P.L: If you calm down and cooperate, I'll change your relationship!

Inari: How about I don't do it at all?

Kag: nuh-uh. How about a love-hate relationship?

P.L: yeah that might work. And it fits both of your personalities perfectly.

Inari: fine.

Kur: now that it's over, can we get on to the story? I would love to find out how Kag-Chan turned into a demon.

**IKK: How did that happen?**

**P.L: um will be explained later?**

**IKK: I should know these things. Air head.**

**P.L: but you Wuv that about me**

Kag: hmm hey P.L c'mere

(Insert suspicious whispers)

P.L: uh-huh... that might work... I might do that... ooo scandalous... a quad-d? Never thought of that... hmm before or after that... oh a single with... ok I'll do it!!

IKK: **What?**

Youko: Do what?

P.L: Sorry Character-Authoress Confidentiality Contract**.** You all signed one remember?

IKK: **Oh sounds official** ! **oh Can I be included? (looks to Kagome and P.L)**

**P.L: you're me beta. So you fall under the category of authoress!**

Everybody: oh yeah

Matsu: But why did you let that crazy lady freak us out?

P.L: Shhh. If Anko hears you, I can't help you. Besides, she didn't have that much targets in Konoha since they were used to her antics so I gave her a deal.

Koenma: What was the deal? I could use a new one for my SD's.

P.L: sorry C-ACC. Didn't I just say that?

IKK: **oh that's evil, tossing out bones like that.**

Matsu: so like her

Shippou: Can we get on to the show? I wanna meet Yuusuke-Oji-san again.

Kag: Where is Yun-kun anyway?

Shippou: Something about a date with a real demon. Momma who is it?

Everybody: (sweat drops) Keiko

Kag: Why do you keep her here?

IKK: **I don't know, maybe 'cuz you treat her as a friend, Kagome. Though you talking bad behind peoples back doesn't seem like you.**

P.L: (shrugs) Would you believe me if I said comic relief?

IKK: **there goes my theory**

Matsu: Here's that chapter

'Talking' is Kurama

'talking' is Youko

'talking' is Hiei

Previously:

"Tea?" She asked, scratching her head sheepishly.

Now:

Everyone looked at Kagome like she had grown another head that was spewing profanities. Even though she had kitsune youkai traits, which were red signs saying she wasn't human, they still felt that she had literally lost it.

"Kagome?" Yuusuke asked, looking closely at her.

"Hey Yuusuke." She said smiling back at him.

Yuusuke watch her for a moment longer, and walked up to hug her. She hugged him back smiling softly making her look like an angel. (lets shatter that image, ne?)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A KID AT 18? WHO KNOCKED YOU UP SO I CAN KILL HIM!!" Yuusuke yelled, making the demons in the area deaf for a while**.**

**(IKK: He is the descendant of Raizen in this right?** P.L: yea)

"Yuusuke..."

"WHOSE THE ASS HOLE!! I'LL KILL'EM BRING HIM BACK AND KILL'EM AGAIN. NO ONE TOUCHES YOU WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!"

Kagome watched as her cousin ranted for no particular reason. ((IKK: (snickers) **But it is for a particular reason. Because he doesn't know Shippou was adopted.)) **She followed her line of sight to his friends. Kurama looked a bit peeved, Hiei looked ready to kill with his hand on his katana, and Kuwabara was about to blow. (for what, you'll learn right now)

"URAMESHI! LEAVE THAT PRETTY DEMON ALONE! SHE AIN'T EVEN YOUR COUSIN!!" Kuwabara yelled twice as loud as Yuusuke.

Kagome sighed and faced the other two shocked (sane) Tantei.

"Are you two sure you don't want any tea? Or perhaps some ice cream on this nice weather we're having? I'm sure you'll want to move from this idiot party?" Kagome said very miffed.

Kurama & Hiei's POV

'I'll kill him myself!' Youko growled.

'Youko, we cannot kill Yuusuke no matter how much he yells.' Kurama said sadly, as though agreeing with his inner demon.

'Hn. can I kill the Baka?' Hiei asked strangely giddy.

(IKK: **uh, backs away real slow.)**

(Hiei glares at P.L Hiei: I don't get giddy. P.L: no just high)

'no'

'ooh She's talking. Did you see her fangs? So cute.'

Kurama and Hiei mentally look at Youko like he's on dust

(Inari: couldn't think of nothing better? P.L: stuff it IKK: **uh What's up with all the drug terms?** P.L: c'mon!)

"Are you two sure you don't want any tea? or perhaps some ice cream on this nice weather we're having? I'm sure you'll want to move from this idiot party?" Kagome said.

'Say yes or I'll make you get morning woods so hard you won't walk straight for a month.' Youko threatened.

"We'd love too, Kagome-san." Kurama replied hastily. ( IKK: **um, What happened to Kagome-chan? **P.L: if you got a threat like that wouldn't you forget?)

6666 End POV 7777

"We'd love too, Kagome-san." Kurama replied hastily. ( IKK: **Again What happened to Kagome-chan? Though in this instants the -san is called for. and she did say call me Kagome so the honorifics may vary. **P.L: wait for it!"

"I told you call me Kagome!" she said, winking at him

(IKK**: oh)**

"Hn."

"Ok Follow me quietly, so baka 1 and 2 won't hear us." She says starting to glide out carefully, with Shippou on her shoulder.

P.L: Sorry it's been too long. Advanced Placement is killing me. T.T

Inari: Come on only six more essays to go and four more chapters for your other story.

P.L: Sadist teachers and preppy OCS

Kurama: I made you some tea. (gives her cup of tea)

P.L: oh Thank you (takes sip and yawns widely) I need a nap. (falls out)

Kagome: Rama-kun, what did you put in the tea? (pokes Authoress body with stick)

Kurama: I told Youko to put some sedatives in it.

Matsu: Youko what kind did you use and how much of it?

Youko: umm the one that said knock-out-quiks. and Why?

IKK: **Wouldn't he have used his plants! OO**

Inari: unfortunately…

Matsu: it didn't come to mind

Yuusuke: (bottle in hand) Those can knock out a horse!! How much did you put in it Fox!?

Youko: How much does it say to knock out a horse?

Hiei: (takes bottle) Four pills.

Youko: So what would twelve pills do?

IKK: **kill her**

Everybody: NANI?!

Shippou: Oh No, we killed her.

P.L: SNORE

Matsu: Since our authoress is currently out of commission, we'll host so sit tight and we'll have the next chapter up and running.

Shippou: (sweet voice that works for him only) Review pweeasse!


	9. Chapter 7

Kagome: Hello everyone. Sadly, our authoress is still knocked out from the sedatives. So from here on out we'll host this story.

**IKK: (pokes her) Yup definitely still out of it.**

Youko: How should I know that it would knock her out?!

Yuusuke: The... bottle...said...KNOCK OUT QUIKS!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT SEE IT?!

Kurama: Yuusuke please stop screaming. You're hurting our ears.

**IKK: uh, wouldn't it hurt Yuusuke's ears as well. Now that his demon blood is awake?**

Yuusuke: yea it should… OW!

Youko: delayed reaction. Shame.

Shippou: My ears... KAA-SAN THEY'RE BLEEDING!! WWWWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

All the girls but P.L: NO! SHIPPOU-KUNNNNNN!

Kag: Let me see baby.

Botan: aww want me to kiss it?

Keiko: Yuusuke bakayarou!!

Yukina: oh dear little Shippou!!

Inari: Get some tissues you & (&#& & it's your fault anyways!

**IKK: Yeah! Hop to it!**

The boys: O.o

Hiei: Yukina...?

Kuwa: Hey Matsu

Matsu: Yeah?

Kuwa: Is what your sister said even allowed?

Matsu: hm, you say something?

Kuwa: (turns into the Gai clone) Curse your hipness!!

**IKK: (looks to Matsu) Are you Kakashi now or something?**

(Hiei boots knock him out)

**IKK: Thanks, Gai can really creep me out sometimes.**

Youko: Nice shot Hiei

Hiei: I didn't throw them. O.o

**IKK: O.o whoa uh**

Kurama: Who did?

P.L: SNOOOOORRREEEEEE

**IKK: Hey P.L Did a Yuusuke.**

Shippou: I'm sniff ok. (Big kitsune eyes)

Girls: awwwwwwwww

Boys: gggrroooaannnnn

Youko: Well What can you say? He's a born ladies man.

**IKK: (rolls eyes)**

Kurama: On with the story.

'Talking' is Kurama

'Talking' is Youko

'Talking' is Hiei

Previously:

"We'd love too, Kagome-san." Kurama replied hastily. ( IKK: **Again What happened to Kagome-chan? Though in this instants the -san is called for. and she did say call me Kagome so the honorifics may vary. **P.L: wait for it!"

"I told you call me Kagome!" she said, winking at him

**(IKK: oh)**

"Hn."

"Ok Follow me quietly, so baka 1 and 2 won't hear us." She says starting to glide out carefully, with Shippou on her shoulder.

Now:

Kagome opened the door to her home to the two demons. They entered slowly as to not set off anything in the house. It was neatly furnished. Soft greens and creams set the walls and a drawing of the ocean with some people playing at the beach. It looked very real. That if you touched it could swallow you in it. Hiei sat at the window, still peeved he could still hear the ringing in his ears. Kurama was sitting down looking at the drawings. Shippou on the other hand was watching Kurama like a hawk.

"So you like my kaa-san?" Shippou asked.

Kurama looked slightly taken aback at the bluntness the kit showed. "I am interested in her." He answered, though unsure on how to word his intentions.

"hmm." The kit hummed and looked away.

"So nice place you have here." The elder kitsune said.

"Why Thank you, Shippou did all the drawings himself. Didn't you. sweetie?" Kagome said coming out, with bowls of 'Kaggie specials'.

"Wow kaa-san, you made it!!" Shippou said jumping up and down in his seat.

"What is that?" Kurama said looking at the sweet concoction.

"Why it's only vanilla ice cream, chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, saltines, and a dash of coco powder. It's my specialty." Kagome said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Kurama and Hiei looked at the treat skeptically and tried a spoonful. Kurama gasped and smiled at the sweet taste that invaded his taste buds. Hiei, on the other hand, had his eyes wide and sat there staring blankly at the wall.

"Umm Hiei-kun? Are you ok?" Kagome asked slowly.

"More."

"Whaaa?"

"Hn. more."

Kagome eyed the apparition wearily, stepping forward. Sure enough his bowl was as clean as the day she bought it. The only evidence is the chocolate on his face. She sighed as she got a wet rag.

"I swear." She said laughing lightly, as she wiped his face. Holding her giggles in as he moved away from her hand.

"I can clean myself, woman." Hiei growled.

"I'm sure you can."

'Lucky bastard. Hey red, get our face dirty so she can wipe it.' Youko said.

'No'

'Don't be jealous, kitsune. I don't want her. Besides the way the kit's eyeballing you, I'd be more careful of him then her.' Hiei said.

"Hey kaa-san." Shippou asked.

"Hai?"

"Where's Yuusuke-ojisan? I want to play." he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"He'll be in soon. So Shuuichi, can you tell me about yourself? Both halves?" Kagome said calmly.

"Can you tell me how you knew I was a kitsune?" he countered.

"Touché. Well as you can see I am a midnight kitsune. I have mostly shadow abilities and elemental powers as well. I like pocky and oden and I am Yuusuke's cousin. And yourself?" she said.

"Well I am Minamino Shuuichi, also I am a kitsune avatar. I have abilities with plants and I am very much interested in you." he said, his voice becoming deeper.

Shippou looked at him then gasped as he saw a silver outline of the infamous Youko Kurama. Shuuichi was startled for a moment, by his look of awe.

"I'm Hiei."

"So that's it?"

"Hn"

"Is that an 'Hn' yes or 'Hn' no?"

"..."

"Is he going to answer me?"

Inari: Because of what baka Yuusuke over there did, we had to clean up poor Shippou-kun there.

Shippou: I'm fine.

**IKK: That's good, hunny.**

Matsu: Hey is she up yet?

Youko: naw P.L isn't up.

P.L: baka yes I am.

Youko: HOLY PIGS IN A BLANKET!!

Everyone stares at him.

Youko: What? My therapist said I need to be more random.

**IKK: Now that's creepy.**

Hiei: review

**IKK: (head jerks to look at him) and that's creepier!**

Inari: Hey it's the first time Hiei actually did it by himself!

Hiei: (walks over to Kagome) I did it.

Kag: I see

Hiei: Pay. Up.

(Hands over a cooler)

**IKK: Shoo-wee, something was in it for him. (wipes forehead)**

Matsu: what's in there?

Hiei: pure heaven. (Opens to reveal a lot of ice cream)

Kag: I put an enchantment on it so it's bottomless.

**IKK: I want one of those! Endless Superman, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Cookie Dough Ice Cream! Yum!**

Hiei: HN

P.L: Later dear. I need Kaede-obaa-chan to show me the spell again.

Shippou: review


	10. Bad News!

Due to difficulties in life and during school, I have decided to put my stories on a short hiatus, I'll be back to update but due to an unsavory grade, I am being monitored by my mother. So life sucks for me. Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters to upload when she sees my midterm grades… in April.


	11. Rant

Hello everyone, my name is Poetic love.

A few days ago, one of my favorite authors received a review from someone saying she should die. There is a suicide note that she wrote and everything.

This Is My RANT:

First off- you should not tell anyone else they should die. Death is nothing to joke about. When you die, what more can you do?

Second off- I take a high offence to calling someone who you don't possibly know, a drug addict. My cousin is a recovering heroin addict and he is trying to get his life back together while his wife is threatening to take his kids and run off to another man. And it takes all he has to not have another relapse.

Thirdly- I love YukimuraShuusukeGirl's stories. i understand and whole heartedly agreeif she wants to move her stories to a place where someone like Nya_Chan444( yes that is the culprits name) will not get to her. Being a writer is something that most can or cannot do. A flame is okay because someone can write it off as an opinion. But a collaborated suicide note? I am angry that someone would say that. I have read it as YukimuraShuusukeGirl has made it into a story and put it on her profile but that was vile and undeserved. And I'm sure that you shouldn't have said that about Jayeliwood either!

Fourth: if Nya_chan444 has any problems with a southern person, keep it off the stories and keep it to yourself! And I hope I don't get in trouble for this: go f*** yourself for being a b**** and go to hell.

Off the record being that Its not written to me… I hope you understand that you've made near 1/8 of severely angry and I hope you can handle the concequences.

Have a nice day Nya_chan444! And good luck cuz this is going on all my stories and my profile!


End file.
